The Drama Warriors
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A parody of Total Drama and the 1979 flick, "The Warriors". When Chris, leader of the Wawanakwa Riffs is killed during a gang summit, it's up to Justin and his gang of warriors to survive. It's nothing but gang warfare! The real first chapter is up.
1. The Cast of Characters

**"The Drama Warriors"**

**Rated M for language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Total Drama and the movie "The Warriors". Total Drama is owned by Teletoon and the movie "The Warriors" is owned by Paramount Pictures. That's all you need to know. There will be some characters from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island" who will make an appearance in this fic of mine.**

* * *

><p>As many of you know, I always cast the characters I feel that are fit for this role. So far, here's the cast of characters.<p>

Justin - Swan (He's pretty much a badass, and I know some people are thinking that it's pretty much a dumb idea to cast a male model like Justin to play a rough, handsome gang leader, but I see it like it is.)

Heather - Mercy (Also known as Swan's love interest in the movie, not to mention that she dresses like a floozy. All throughout in the movie. But this is perfect for a queen bee like Heather!)

Duncan - Ajax (The role just speaks to me so often...)

DJ - Cleon (Mmmmmm...he's got a hat or a do-rag covering his head in the beginning of the movie, so I think this fits him well.)

Lightning - Snow (Lightning's cocky and casting him as a no nonsense member in Snow is just that perfect.)

Owen - Vermin (In the wikia page, I found out that Vermin complains, but is also light-hearted and comical at times. I figured since the word comical is in there, I figured that Owen would play the part.)

Mike - Cochise (Really? Who can imagine a dude with MPD becoming the only member who has a thrill-seeking personality and so much colorful clothing? I think he would play the part real nice, of course, it's kinda hard imagining that Mike would act like a black man...)

Geoff - Cowboy (They both wear cowboy hats. So he plays very well into the part.)

Cody - Rembrandt (The gang's lead graffiti artist. Of course, Cody would be awesome for the role! It would show his bad side!)

Noah - Fox (No comment. You don't even wanna know what happens to him in the movie.)

Alejandro - Luther (Of course, the lead antagonist and the leader of The Rogues. He also gets one of the best, memorable lines in the movie. I'm not guessing which line it is, but it involves bottles.)

Chris McLean - Cyrus (The leader of the Gramercy Riffs.)

Cody - Sully (The leader of The Orphans. Not to mention that he's a coward.)

LeShawna - The Radio DJ (No comment either. It just fits her right.)

Chef Hatchet - Masai (The new leader of the Gramercy Riffs after Cyrus...well, you just have to read.)

Bridgette - Starr (The leader of The Lizzies)

Anne Maria - Policewoman (She's involved with Ajax)

Sam - Cropsy (The Warchief of The Rogues)

Scott - Vance (The leader of the Punks and the only member wearing skates.)

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if I left out characters like Courtney or Harold or even Dawn or Zoey, but I will promise you that everyone will get a turn in this story as extras.<strong>

**The first chapter will be out after you read and review! CAAAAAAAN YOOOOOOU DIG ITTTTTTTT?**


	2. Ch 1: The Shot Heard 'Round The World

**"The Drama Warriors"**

**Rated M for language**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Shot Heard Round The World<strong>

_It was night time. The ferris wheel at Coney Island as busy shining throughout the nocturnal moon._

D.J: It's still on, and we're going. Chris sent an emissary this afternoon to make sure. Now Chris don't want anybody packed, he don't want anybody flexing any muscle. So I gave him my word that the Warriors would uphold the truce. Now everybody says that Chris is the one and only. I think we'd better go have a look ourself.

_ The rest of the guys of this certain gang has boarded the train. It just happened to be headed for New York City. One by one, the rest of the Drama Warriors chat one by one, in prior to this gang rally.  
><em>

Justin: We ain't even been to The Bronx before.

D.J.: No sweat, this conclave's gonna be a real big item, every gang in the city is gonna be there.

_Meanwhile, the rest of the pimps, mimes and men dressed in military gear are wandering around the subway._

Mike: We're going in there with nothing.

Lightning: We're going in there like everybody else, nine guys, no weapons.

_Men dressed in black leather and blue denim jeans move through the subway gate as a gang with yellow jackets who call themselves the Electric Skullcrushers approach the hallways._

D.J.: You got the stuff? I want you to hit everything in sight. I want everybody to know that the Warriors were there.

Geoff: You never know what you're gonna run into out there, we're wearing our colors so we can't hide.

Owen: Who wants to hide?

Duncan: Maybe we'll get to waste a few heads along the way.

D.J.: You just soldier and keep your mouth shut.

Justin: When we get there, you stick close by, okay?

Noah: Don't worry, I don't feel like getting wrecked.

Duncan: One thing we might get out of Chris' little get together is meeting some strange wool. I wouldn't mind laying a little something down on the way back.

Owen: You got a one-track brain, you know that?

Duncan: What's the matter, you goin' faggot?

Geoff: What do you know about Chris?

Mike: Magic, whole lot o' magic.

Geoff: What do you know about Chris?

Duncan: He's the one and only.

Mike: When you're president of the biggest gang in the city, you don't have to take any shit.

Duncan: Ahh...fuck him! I'll tell you something, I bet nobody's even gonna be there!

_They appear in this large gathering at an abandoned park. The rest of the gang chatters, then quietens. Every gang from the Orphans, to the rest of the Moonrunners has shown up for this festive occasion. Chris McLean, the leader of the Wawanakwa Riffs appears on top of a stage. He brings them to his attention._

Chris: Can you count suckas? I say the future...is ours! If you...can count.

_The rest of the crowd members agree and urge him to go on more._

Chris: Now look...what we have here before us. We've got the Saracens sitting next to the Jones Street Boys. We've got The Moonrunners, right by The Vancourtand Rangers. Nobody...is wasting nobody. That…is a miracle. And miracles, is the way things ought to be.

_Some of the crowd cheers by this comment._ _Some of the crowd members shout things like "Yeah!", "All right", "I heard that!". and "Take it on Cyrus! Whoo!"_ _Chris then climbs up the platform._

Chris: You're standing right now with a hundred delegates. From a hundred gangs and there's over a hundred more. That's 20,000 hardcore members, 40,000 counting affiliates and 20,000 more not organized but ready to fight. 60,000 soldiers! Now there ain't but 20,000 police in the whole town. Can you dig it?

_A small crowd cheers._

Chris: Can you dig it?

_The crowd's cheers almost turns to loud._

Chris: Can...yooooooou dig it?

_The rest of the crowd roars and cheers for 15 seconds._

Chris: – Now here's the sum total. One gang could run this city. One gang! Nothing would move, without us allowing it to happen! We could tax the crime syndicates, the police, because we got the streets, suckas! Can yooooooooou dig it?

_The rest of the crowd cheers loudly as the police cars roll quietly into the park unnoticed._

Geoff: Right on!

Chris: The problem in the past has been the man turning us against one another. We have been unable to see the truth, because we've been fighting for ten square feet of ground. Our turf, our little piece of turf. That's crap, brothers. The turf is ours by right, because it's our turn. All we have to do...is keep up the general truce. We take over one borough at a time. Secure our territory, secure our turf, because it's all our turf!

_The crowd cheers as more police cars roll into the area. Meanwhile, the rest of the Rogues pass out a gun real quietly right to Alejandro, leader of the Rogues. He starts to take aim at Chris, keeps an eye on it's target and..._

_**BOOM!**_

_Chris is shot dead as he collapses through the stage. The rest of the shocked crowd scatters as Alejandro soon takes aim at Noah, but gets blinded by the police lights._

Cleon: The other way, against the crowd, and keep your ass down, down!

_D.J. hops over the bar, and excuses one of the members of the Wawanakwa Riffs._

Cleon: Get out of the way!

_Duncan gets caught up by a wall in the rush. Chris is carried by gang members to another spot and D.J. moves over to pay his respect._

Gang member: Watch out man, watch his head. What's up with that? There wasn't supposed to be no guns!

Noah: Come on, move it!

Cody: Is D.J. alright?

Noah: I think he's up there.

Cody: Are you sure?

Noah: No, come on move it!

_Noah and Cody soon run off. Alejandro and the rest of the Rogues soon spot D.J. as he stood close to Chris's body._

Alejandro: There he is, that's him! That's – The Warrior. He shot Cyrus.

D.J.: Hey, you're crazy, I didn't do nothing.

Alejandro: We saw him!

_He then drags Sam, one of the members of the Rogues._

Sam: Yeah, that's him.

_Alejandro then pushes Sam back._

Alejandro: He's the one, he's the one, The Warriors did it, The Warriors did it, The Warriors did it, The Warriors did it!

Rogue: Kill him!

_Alejandro tries to attack D.J., but gets elbowed in the face instead. Then the rest of the gangs converge and collide all over D.J., therefore killing him in brutality. Duncan punches his way through a fence and The Warriors narrowly escape to a graveyard._

Duncan: Come on, move it! Everybody down, everybody down, shit!

Cody: Are you alright?

Duncan: Yeah.

_Mike and Noah soon appear after them_, panting.

Justin: Everybody quiet. Everybody make it?

Noah: Just D.J.'s missing.

Mike: Fuzz must have got him.

Justin: Did you see him get busted?

Mike: I seen him then he wasn't there no more, I was hauling ass!

Justin: Why don't you look around make sure we're okay?

_Cody looks around and he is quite surprised where they are right now._

Cody: _(exclaiming)_ This is a graveyard!

Geoff: Okay, what are we going to do now?

Justin: _(changing his mind)_ We're going back.

Duncan: You mind telling us how? Fucking Coney Island must be fifty to a hundred miles from here.

Justin: It's our only choice we got.

Mike: Yeah, real simple. Except that every cop in this city's lookin' to bust our heads.

Justin: We got something else to think about.

Owen: Yeah, what?

Lightning: The truce, is it still on?

Owen: If it ain't, we're gonna have to bop our way back!

Geoff: Shit, I wish we was packed.

Justin: If this truce is off, anything could hit us between here and that train. If you get separated, make it to the platform at Union Square, that's where we change trains.

Duncan: I only got one question. _(To Justin)_ Who named you leader? I got as much right to take over as you.

Noah: It was D.J.'s choice. Justin's war chief.

Duncan: Well right about now, D.J.'s most likely got a nightstick shoved half way up his ass. Shit, I bet you can't even find the subway.

Justin: Maybe we oughta talk about this later, huh?

Duncan: _(acting frustrated)_ Well, what's wrong with right now? I wanna be war lord!

Justin: _(trying to urge Duncan to hit him)_ Make your move.

Geoff: Hey Duncan, lighten up.

Owen: Big boy, Swan's war chief.

Mike: We better stick together.

_Cody then sees a train approach the station a few miles away from eagle eye vision._

Cody: Hey you guys, the train's right over there. Come on, hurry up, lets go.

Justin: Let's move.

Mike: Hey man, don't worry about it, stay loose.

Duncan: _(complaining angrily)_ Ah, Fuck!

Justin: _(to Cody)_ Mark this spot.

_They leave. Cody takes out a can of spray paint and sprays a Red "W" on the gravestone. He sees that the rest of the Warriors are far away from Duncan._

Cody: Hey, wait for me!

_Cody finally leaves the gravestone._

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, I just shudder to think the image of D.J. and that nightstick...<strong>

**But this is just the beginning! What will Justin's group of Warriors do next since they're in a whole lot of hell for something they didn't do? The next chapter will be revealed after you read and review.**


End file.
